Bienvenue en Enfer
by Gleekimous
Summary: Le jeu était simple : 30 participants, 30 jours, 30 millions de dollars. Et très peu de survivants...
1. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Bonjour ! Voici un****e nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai déjà posté d'autres fics sous un autre compte mais j'avais besoin de nouveauté et de me renouveler ! Donc avec cette histoire, je pars pour l'instant sur une base de 30-35 chapitres que j'essaierais de poster le plus régulièrement possible. C'est une histoire avec tous les ND et d'autres mais vous verrez apparaître très vite les personnages principaux et secondaires.**

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Le jeu était simple :

30 participants, 30 jours, 30 millions de dollars. Et très peu de survivants...

[Rachel POV]

J'ai peur, je tremble de tout mon être. Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi je suis ici, dans cet avion ? Même la vue sublime que j'ai depuis le hublot ne parvient pas à me calmer. On approche, je le sens, tout le monde le sent, ils sont nerveux, comme moi. Je me triture les mains, j'aimerais me ronger les ongles, mais je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps, je les ai déjà mangé pendant le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Je jette un regard à côté de moi, un jeune homme lit. Enfin, il semble lire car ça fait une bonne heure qu'il est sur la même page. Je voudrais le rassurer, discuter avec lui, je suis sûr qu'en d'autres circonstances on aurait pût devenir amis, il s'habille bien, il a un goût prononcé pour la mode. Je l'ai entendu chantonné tout à l'heure, il a une voix intéressante, pas aussi belle que la mienne, mais il a du potentiel, il aurait fait un très bon partenaire dans une comédie musicale.

« Vous avez soif mademoiselle ? Me demande une hôtesse avec un grand sourire.

- Non merci. » Je lui souris en retour mais le cœur n'y est pas. Comment elle peut sourire quand elle sait ce qui nous attend là bas ? Je la vois se pencher sur mon voisin. Il sort enfin de sa rêverie et accepte une bouteille d'eau avec un petit sourire triste. Pourquoi est-il là lui ? Fait-il parti de ces fous qui viennent par choix ? Ou est-il ici par obligation ? J'ai envie de lui poser la question, mais je vois à son regard qu'il est retourné dans ses pensées. Je m'oblige donc à me taire, chose extrêmement ardue pour moi. Pour m'occuper, je vais détailler les autres passagers, ou devrais-je dire concurrents ?

Devant moi, il y a un garçon, un peu plus vieux que moi je pense, il a une coiffure étrange, une crête mal coupée, il est typé et j'ai entendu dire tout a l'heure qu'il était juif, comme moi, peut-être je pourrais m'en faire un allié, il a l'air gentil malgré son côté bad boy.

A coté, un autre garçon, plus jeune. Il a les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts et des lèvres énormes ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il est mignon, il a l'air adorable, je me demande ce qu'il fait là lui aussi..

De l'autre côté de l'allée, deux filles discutent joyeusement, une asiatique brune et une jeune femme noire. Elles ont l'air de se connaître, peut-être est ce le cas ? Je crois qu'elles s'appellent Tana et Peugeot, non Mercedes !

Derrière, une grande blonde dort paisiblement, elle à l'air de rêver, je souris en la regardant, elle est attendrissante.

Je continue mon tour de l'avion, une autre petite blonde, Katty je crois, à côté un jeune homme en fauteuil, le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance..

Un grand dadet me sourit au loin. Une blonde lui tape sur l'épaule en le réprimandant. Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

Un petit brun les cheveux tout plein de gel, une latina qui regarde tout le monde de travers, une autre brune à l'air un peu niais, une rousse qui à un regard de folle, un jeune au regard suffisant, un autre qui à l'air irlandais..

Et d'autres, tous sont terriblement jeunes, comme moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? J'aimerais que cet avions n'atterrisse jamais, au pire qu'il s'écrase, je pense qu'on souffrira moins que ce qui nous attends là-bas..

Oh j'ai parlé trop vite, nous voilà arrivé.

En enfer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court mais c'est le prologue, les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et me dire si l'histoire vous intéresse.**


	2. Hope Island

**On commence l'histoire avec quelques détails et surtout, de quoi tout mettre en place dans vos têtes. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que vous faites ! :)**

**Sinon j'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent, mais Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils avaient atterri sous un soleil de plombs. Tous avaient retiré leurs gilets et autres vestes et c'est donc en T-shirt qu'ils arrivèrent dans un grand bâtiment, blanc, uni.

« Ici c'est la base. Expliqua leur guide, une jolie blonde répondant au nom de Holly. Profitez, c'est la seule fois que vous aurez l'occasion de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
» C'était clair. Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, des regards craintifs s'échangèrent furtivement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante porte en acier, peinte en blanche elle aussi. Un grincement désagréable retentit puis la porte s'ouvrit avec difficulté. Un homme en costume apparut, il leur fit signe de les suivre. C'est donc d'un pas assez rapide qu'ils parcoururent des couloirs. Tous était identique, froid, impersonnel. Il n'y avait aucune décoration dans les couloirs ou les pièces, aucune touche de couleur, seulement ce blanc parfait et immaculé.

« Ça fout les chocottes.. Murmura Jeff, un jeune homme blond.

- Ça tu peux le dire, on se croirait dans un asile.. Confirma Nick.

- J'ai envie d'exploser un pot de peinture sur les murs. Ajouta Ryder.

-Silence. » L'ordre fut bref et coupa court à toute discussion. Holly reprit la marche et les jeunes gens suivirent, obéissant.

Sue attendait les candidats de cette année avec une impatience non dissimulée. Elle marchait de long en large dans son grand bureau avec un petit sourire qui ne voulait pas s'en aller de son visage.

« Je suis géniale. Cette année sera la plus belle édition qu'on ai jamais vu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers sa secrétaire, cette dernière approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, retournant à ses occupations sur son ordinateur, blanc. Sue émit un léger grognement contrarié, elle aurait voulu que sa secrétaire partage son enthousiasme. Elle s'assit sur son siège et consulta pour la centième fois les dossiers des candidats :

Abrams Arthur « Artie », 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 5%

* Qualité : Intelligence, ingéniosité. Faiblesse : Handicap.

Adams Azimio, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 43%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Intelligence.

Adams Wade, 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 37%

* Qualité : Volonté. Faiblesse : Physique.

Anderson Blaine, 19 ans. Potentiel de survie : 46%

* Qualité : Physique, intelligence. Faiblesse : Gentillesse.

Berry Rachel, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 72%

* Qualité : Volonté, intelligence. Faiblesse : Adaptation.

Chang Mike, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 75%

* Qualité : Physique, intelligence. Faiblesse : Empathie.

Clarington Hunter, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 64%

* Qualité : Intelligence, volonté. Faiblesse : Adaptation.

Cohen-Chang Tina, 19 ans. Potentiel de survie : 63%

* Qualité : Intelligence, physique, discrétion. Faiblesse : Adaptation, volonté.

Crawford Adam, 22 ans. Potentiel de survie : 54%

* Qualité : Intelligence. Faiblesse : Gentillesse, volonté.

Duval Nick, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 58%

* Qualité : Sociabilité, physique. Faiblesse : Gentillesse, volonté.

Evans Sam, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 67%

*Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Naïveté.

Fabray Quinn, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 71%

*Qualité : Intelligence, physique. Faiblesse : Volonté.

Hudson Finn, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 62%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Naïveté, volonté.

Hummel Kurt, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 65%

* Qualité : Intelligence, volonté. Faiblesse : Implication, physique.

Jones Mercedes, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 38%

* Qualité : Volonté. Faiblesse : Physique.

Karosfsky David, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 57%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Volonté.

Khiel Chandlers, 22 ans. Potentiel de survie : 32%

* Qualité : Sociabilité. Faiblesse : Physique, volonté.

Lopez Santana, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 74%

* Qualité : Intelligence, physique, volonté. Faiblesse : Egoisme, impulsive.

Lynn Ryder, 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 65%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Naïveté, gentillesse.

Motta Sugar, 19 ans. Potentiel de survie : 49%

* Qualité : Volonté. Faiblesse : Adaptation.

Pierce Brittany, 19 ans. Potentiel de survie : 60%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Naïveté.

Puckeman Jack, 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 70%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Arrogance.

Puckerman Noah, 21 ans. Potentiel de survie : 70%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Surestime de soi.

Rose Marley, 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 55%

* Qualité : Adaptation. Faiblesse : Physique, gentillesse.

Smythe Sebastian, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 70%

* Qualité : Manipulation, intelligence. Faiblesse : Arrogance.

St James Jessie, 22 ans. Potentiel de survie : 72%

* Qualité : Volonté, physique. Faiblesse : Adaptation.

Sterling Jeff, 20 ans. Potentiel de survie : 52%

* Qualité : Sociabilité, intelligence. Faiblesse : Volonté.

Weston brody, 23 ans. Potentiel de survie : 65%

* Qualité : Physique. Faiblesse : Arrogance.

Wilde Kitty, 18 ans. Potentiel de survie : 71%

* Qualité : Physique, intelligence, volonté. Faiblesse : Arrogance, sociabilité.

Zizes Lauren, 22 ans. Potentiel de survie : 23%

* Qualité : Force, volonté. Faiblesse : Endurance.

« Un grand cru cette année ! 8 candidats à 70% ! Et plusieurs en dessous des 30%, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! » Sue riait, heureuse, cruelle. Elle était fière de sa fonction, de son invention. Elle était ministre de l'ordre et du respect des pouvoirs depuis la prise de pouvoir de Dustin Goolsby en 2084, suite à ce qu'on appelait maintenant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, une guerre terrible qui à changé la face du monde. L'Océanie avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, les bombes, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres avaient fait des milliards de morts. Seul ce qu'on appelait anciennement l'Amérique, plus quelques autres bouts de terres, qui, dérivant sont venus s'incruster, restaient maintenant.

Dustin s'était appelé 'le Sauveur' offrant à tous les réfugiés un toit, une nouvelle 'patrie' unie. Plus de guerres, plus de problèmes, juste un seul pays, un seul drapeau, un seul chef. Les gens, traumatisés, l'avait laissé faire. Il avait commencé à diriger, conciliant, arrangeant, le travail ne manquait pas, il fallait tout reconstruire. Puis pour éviter des rébellions, il avait écrit des lois, intraitable, dure, qui servirait à l'union de la population, pour ne plus reproduire le drame. Il parlait bien, très bien, les gens étaient apeurés, sous le choc, ils l'écoutèrent, perdus, ils acceptèrent. Une de ces lois comprenait un jeu, beaucoup le comparaient aux jeux d'un livre, 'les jeux de la faim', tout aussi cruel, avec le même but, punir et à la clé, une richesse et une gloire incomparable. Il prétendait le contraire, montrant sa générosité

« Je ne suis pas un dictateur, un tyran, je ne souhaite pas la mort pour des êtres humains, aussi vils qu'ils soient. Mais nous sommes dans une période de reconstruction et l'autorité est la clé de cette reconstruction, j'en appelle à vous mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs ! Souhaitez vous un nouveau drame ? Souhaitez vous avoir à perdre encore des proches ? Moi non. J'ai perdu ma famille, je ne veux pas que vous perdiez la votre ! Ces jeux, c'est une chance ! Ils survivent, ils gagnent. Pour cela, il leur suffit de coopérer, de devenir des alliés, de s'amender, c'est pour cela que j'ai crée 'Hope Island' son nom l'indique, c'est l'île de l'espoir ! » Ces discours étaient suivis d'acclamations, tous n'approuvaient pas, mais qui oserait défier le Sauveur ? Qui avait envie de finir sur cette île ? Cinq ans qu'Hope Island existait, déjà cent-trente trois morts, dix-sept survivants.

Sue sursauta, s'extirpant de ses pensées. Ils arrivaient. Elle mit sur son visage son plus beau sourire carnassier.

Ils y étaient. L'Île. La base se trouvait sur une minuscule île à côté de L'Île. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Ils étaient tous apeurés, même les plus fiers d'entre eux, combien survivraient ? Sue avait été très claire. Il y aurait des surprises, beaucoup de surprises, pour le spectacle, son spectacle.  
Ils avaient débarqués sur la plage. Déjà le bateau repartait. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ils avaient trente jours devant eux. Trente jours à survivre, à vivre.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! :) Sinon, j'espère avoir était assez fidèle avec les dossiers ! Et si c'est encore un peu confus dans vos têtes, c'est normal !**

**Prochain chapitre, Jour 1 !**


	3. Jour 1

**Hello, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère vous allez l'apprécier.**

** SnapGlee : J'ai réglé le problème :) merci à ta review.**

* * *

Terrifiée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qui auraient pu convenir pour décrire Santana. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, mais elle avait terriblement peur. Elle courrait, elle ne savait pas où, mais elle courrait. Elle savait que d'autres étaient restés sur la plage, préparant déjà des alliances, des stratégies, mais elle ne voulait pas de tout ça, elle n'avait en confiance en personne. Si elle devait survivre, ce serait seule.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, se jugea assez loin des autres et entreprit d'observer où elle se trouvait. Adossée à un arbre, elle regarda les environs, des arbres, une forêt, épaisse et humide où devait cohabiter des centaines d'espèces différentes, des espèces modifiées génétiquement pour être redoutables, résistantes et surtout très dangereuses. Les arbres étaient immenses, imposants, elle songea pendant un court moment se réfugier la haut et descendre de temps en temps pour chasser et boire, mais ça aurait été trop facile, et rien n'était fait pour que ça soit facile.

« Une arme, il me faut une arme ! » Se murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage. Elle trouva un bout de bois assez long et large, elle entreprit de le tailler avec une pierre.

« On se croirait de retour à l'âge de pierre ! Baton débile. Pierre débile. Jeu débile ! » S'énerver à voix haute lui faisait du bien, elle avait moins peur de la solitude quand elle entendait le son de sa voix résonner dans le silence pesant. Une fois qu'elle pensa que son arme suffira à la protéger, elle se mit en route à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Ses parents et sa grand-mère lui avaient donnés pas mal de conseils et de consignes à respecter durant l'épreuve, elle s'était promise de les respecter.

Elle commença à réciter les règles, à voix basse.

« Règle numéro 1 : Ne faire confiance qu'à soi même.  
Règle numéro 2 : L'eau. Il y a toujours des bêtes à manger près d'un point d'eau, de plus l'eau est essentielle à la vie.  
Règle numéro 3 : Pas de sentimentalisme. Je suis ici pour survivre, ce n'est pas un camp de vacances.  
Règle numéro 4 : Dormir en hauteur et avec une arme à portée de main.  
Règle numéro 5 : Ne pas faire honte aux Lopez. »

Elle entendit un léger bourdonnement à sa droite, elle lança son arme de fortune avec force vers le bruit suspect. Un fracas se fit entendre, elle s'approcha précautionneusement de l'endroit, écarta des branches qui la gênait puis vit une caméra à terre. _Bravo Santana ! Voilà ta première victime ! Une caméra !_ Elle savait que l'épreuve était filmée, pourtant depuis son arrivée sur l'Île, elle n'avait pas pensé aux caméras. _Tonta ! _Elle se sentait ridicule, elle ramassa la caméra, se demandant si elle fonctionnait encore. Puis, se trouvant encore plus ridicule elle la jeta au loin, avec véhémence.

Elle décida de s'enfoncer encore un peu dans la forêt, pour se trouver un endroit à peu près sûr pour la nuit, s'éloignant encore de la plage et des autres survivants. La végétation l'étonnait, c'était coloré, du rouge, du vert, du orange, du jaune, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé le paysage plaisant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'à un moment ou à un autre, une de ces plantes se précipiterait sur elle pour l'engloutir vivante. Elle avait vu ça l'année dernière quand elle regardait, contre son gré, l'émission. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, à cette époque là, finir à la place des ces pauvres gens qui étaient condamnés à aller sur l'Île.

Deux heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se faire faible, Santana finissait de réunir des lianes entre elles pour se faire un hamac provisoire. Satisfaite de son travail, elle testa sa solidité en avançant à quatre patte dessus, doucement. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle s'allongea le plus confortablement qu'elle put et regarda le ciel, sa lance juste à coté d'elle. Au cas où.

**xxx**

Sur la plage, comme Santana l'avait imaginé, des groupes s'étaient formés. Un, composé d'Azimio, d'Hunter, de Karofsky, De Ryder, De Kitty et de Marley avait quitté la plage pour s'abriter dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble un peu par hasard et surtout par le biais d'Hunter, qui s'était auto-proclamé chef du groupe. Il était un peu dérangé de la présence de Marley, qu'il jugeait faible et sans intérêt, mais il n'avait trouvé qu'elle pour faire venir Ryder et sa masse de muscle lui serait utile.

Il regarda sa troupe, assez fier de lui et prit la parole :

« Bon, je pense qu'avec notre groupe, nous avons de grandes chances de survies ! Nous sommes les meilleurs, ça se voit tout de suite, surtout que certains ont fait la bêtise de partir seuls, vous allez voir que Quinn, Santana, Sugar, les frères, ce Sebastian et Brody ne survivront pas longtemps ! » Les autres l'écoutaient, obéissants. Ils avaient peur et se raccrochaient à l'assurance d'Hunter.

Il connaissait déjà les prénoms de tout le monde, depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait analysé les jeunes gens avec lui, il avait commencé les négociations, les alliances. Il ne voulait pas, non, ne pouvait pas perdre. C'est avec un regard déterminé qu'il reprit la parole.

« Pour l'instant c'est calme, je pense qu'ils nous laissent découvrir le terrain, nous former en groupe, mais à partir de demain, ou même cette nuit, ça risque d'être beaucoup moins tranquille, il faut qu'on soit organisé et vigilant. On fera des tours de gardes, Azimio tu commenceras, ensuite Kitty, Karofsky, Moi, Marley et pour finir Ryder. On se fait confiance, mais si un seul de vous ose trahir, il mourra, je m'en chargerais moi-même, sans aucune hésitation, d'accord ? » Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, satisfait, il observa autour de lui. Il ordonna à Karofsky et à Azimio d'aller voir aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas de danger, ou de l'eau. Kitty, Marley et Ryder s'occupait de fabriquer des armes de fortunes et un campement en cas de pluie. Hunter, lui, observait et diriger, avec le sourire, il se sentait enfin à sa place.

**xxx**

Quinn regardait le soleil se couchait, elle avait prit le chemin inverse des autres, elle était tombée sur une grande prairie. L'herbe était verte et un léger vent soufflait, quelques arbres étaient disposés ici et là, cet endroit dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant, de sécurisant. Elle avait de suite sentit le danger. Trop beau.

Elle avait préféré continuer et était arrivé à proximité de petites montagnes. _Tiens une nouveauté pour cette année.. _Elle avait commencé à escalader une petite pente et avait trouvé une caverne étroite, assez étroite pour qu'aucun gros prédateur ne puisse passer. Elle avait tenté alors de lancer une pierre dans l'ouverture, elle n'avait entendu que l'écho du caillou tombant à terre.

« S'il y a un animal qui se cache la dedans, qu'il parte, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! » Sa phrase avait résonné dans le vide. Elle avait fait un feu, avec lequel elle avait allumé une torche. _Merci les colonies d'étés.._ Elle s'était glissée dans le passage, lentement, la torche en avant pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Rien n'était venu. Quand elle s'était pensée assez loin, elle s'était arrêtée, installant ses affaires, un arc fait main, quelques flèches rudimentaires, un peu de bois qui alimenterait le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Elle était maintenant à la sortie de sa cachette, contemplant la fin du crépuscule, se demandant comment les autres s'en sortait. Elle n'avait voulu d'alliance avec personne, craignant une trahison à un moment ou à un autre, craignant de devoir se défendre, de tuer.. Elle préférait donc rester seule. Elle aimait la solitude, elle avait toujours été sa meilleure amie.

**xxx**

La nuit tombait sur la plage, Adam, Nick, Kurt, Chandlers et Jeff discutaient autour d'un feu de camp où cuisait des poissons.  
« Je suis bien content qu'on est un pro de la pêche avec nous ! S'exclama Jeff en félicitant Nick d'une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Oui ! Approuva Kurt. D'ailleurs Nick, tu as d'autres talents cachés ?  
- Malheureusement non. S'excusa Nick. Je sais pêcher car j'habite à côté d'un lac, enfin j'habitais... » Le fin de sa phrase mourut dans un silence pesant. Chacun repensant à sa vie d'avant, d'avant l'Île, d'avant la guerre.

Ils s'étaient regroupés presque naturellement, chacun se demandant secrètement comment les autres étaient arrivés ici. Personne, cependant, n'osait poser la question, ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche pour les confidences, pourtant chacun savait que le temps qu'il leurs restait était peut-être compté.

« C'est trop tranquille.. » Fit Adam, partageant son inquiétude à haute voix, jamais pour l'instant, une édition d'Hope Island n'avait commencé aussi facilement. Depuis le début, il y avait eu au moins un ou deux morts la première journée, là, il n'avait vu ni prédateurs, ni dangers.

« Je pense qu'il faudra être très vigilant cette nuit, rappelez vous ce que Sue nous a dit, il y aura des surprises.. Murmura Kurt, le visage fermé.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait s'organiser des tours de garde, je n'aimerais pas être réveillé contre mon gré, je suis assez grincheux au réveil. » La boutade de Chandlers réussit à soutirer quelques sourires.

« Vous pensez quoi des autres ? Demanda Kurt.

- Pour l'instant, personne n'a l'air d'un monstre en puissance ou d'un meurtrier. Répondit Adam. Malheureusement, on sait tous comment peut nous rendre cette aventure. Combien de gens qui paraissaient adorable ont fini par tuer leurs amis pour se nourrir, par peur ? On finira peut-être pareil. Il faut en avoir conscience si on veut l'empêcher, le nier ne pourra que nous rendre plus faible. De plus, on connaît.. » Il se avança la tête et dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible continua « ..la fourberie des gens haut placés, on l'a vu avec Sue, ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux. Nous sommes l'exemple. Il faut qu'ils continuent à faire peur s'ils veulent rester en haut de l'échelle sociale. Dustin l'a bien comprit, c'est pour ça qu'il a crée l'Île. Pour les gens dehors, devant leurs postes de télé, on mérite d'être ici.. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû tourner nos histoires pour montrer aux mondes entier quelle créature cruelle nous sommes. » Un autre silence suivit ce discours. Ils savaient que si quelqu'un en dehors avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Adam, le pouvoir ferait tout pour qu'il meurt dans les prochains jours, ou à le pousser à faire des choses horribles aux autres. Ils espéraient au fond d'eux que personne n'ai entendu...

**xxx**

Brody était dans le pétrin. Un très gros pétrin. Après qu'ils soient débarqués, il avait pris la décision de partir seul, de chasser et de revenir sur la plage avec des provisions, pour être accepté dans le groupe qu'il aurait choisi lui. Il ne voulait pas être avec des gens faibles et encombrant. Malheureusement pour lui, son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'entendait. _Je suis un idiot de première classe ! _

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de prendre de l'élan et de sauter, comme tout ses autres essais, ce fut un échec. Il restait bloqué au fond de son trou. Un trou d'au moins cinq mètre de profondeur, avec des parois lisses et glissante, aucun moyen d'escalader, de plus, il était vide. _Je vais mourir, comme un con, au fond d'un trou... _Il n'osait appeler au secours, doutant qu'il y ai d'autres concurrents autour, se sentant ridicule aussi, mais aussi, de peur d'attirer des prédateurs. Dans ce trou, il était une proie facile, surtout qu'il avait cassé sa lance en tombant, la rendant inutilisable.

Désarmé, fatigué et désespéré, il décida de s'asseoir contre un paroi, priant pour que quelqu'un d'assez sympa le retrouve et le sorte de là. Il soupira, et regarda avec haine la caméra qui le narguait, encastré dans la paroi.

**xxx**

« Par là !

- Non par là !

- Jake ! Commences pas à me saouler, sinon je te donne à bouffer à la première créature qu'on croise, sans aucun regret.

- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes peut-être ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que tu sais tout. Par là c'est mieux, j'entends des oiseaux, donc il y a de la vie, donc une possibilité d'eau et de nourriture.

- Et une possibilité de crever aussi pauvre imbécile ! » Puck jugea la conversation finie et parti à droite, là où il l'avait décidé. Il marchait avec assurance, quand il entendit son demi-frère le suivre en maugréant. Il sourit. Il avait promis à sa mère et à celle de Jake de le protéger le plus qu'il pourrait.

La nuit venait juste de tomber et pourtant, on n'y voyait déjà presque plus rien. Les deux frères étaient partis au sud, à la suite de Brody, mais bifurquant un peu avant l'autre jeune homme. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans l'immense forêt et cherchaient un endroit où se rationner et bivouaquer pour la nuit. Puck essayait de les guider mais l'obscurité ne rendait pas la tâche facile et il trébucha sur une branche, tombant dans une mare de boue. Il grogna, entendit son demi-frère rire, et grogna plus fort.

« Jake.. je suis coincé.. » Il ne grognait plus, et c'est paniqué qu'il commença à se débattre dans la boue. Jake se demanda si Puck blaguait comme à son habitude, il savait son frère blagueur et cela ne lui aurait pas étonné que Noah essaye de se payer sa tête, mais devant l'expression du visage de son frère, il comprit que cela n'avait rien d'une blague et que Puck était en danger, s'immobilisant peu à peu à cause de la boue.

« Bouge pas Puck ! Ça aggrave la chose ! Arrêtes ! Écoutes moi pour une fois ! » Mais son frère ne semblait rien entendre, continuant à se débattre. Jake déposa son bout de bois et chercha dans le noir une solution pour sauver Puck. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il aperçu ce qu'il cherchait, des lianes. Il en arracha quelques unes, s'en attacha une autour de la taille, et deux autres au niveau des avants bras et les lança dans la boue.  
« Attrapes les lianes, je vais te sortir de là ! Cria-t-il à Puck qui n'avait plus que les bras de libre. Prends ces putains de lianes ! » Puck attrapa enfin les lianes, et s'accrocha a elles désespérément, priant pour qu'elles soient assez solides pour le sortir de là. Jake bandit ses muscles au maximum et recula, c'était lourd, Puck était bien embourbé. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand enfin, il sentit son frère qui sortait peu à peu de la boue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une souche, essoufflés.

« Merci mec. Fit Puck, doucement.

- A charge de revanche. » Jake sourit à son frère, se leva et lui tapa dans le dos. « Aller, allons chercher un endroit ou crécher, c'est fatigant de te sauver la vie. »

**xxx**

Au même moment, à un autre endroit de la plage, un autre groupe discutait, enfin, se disputait.

« T'es débile ou quoi ?! S'exclama Jesse, désabusé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam, surpris.

- Tu penses que le feu va s'allumer en faisant une incantation maya ? Sérieusement ? Continua Jesse.

- Évidemment, j'ai vu ça à la télé. » Répondit Sam confiant. Brittany approuva d'un hochement de tête, ainsi que Finn. Jesse se tapa le front avec sa main. _Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je fais dans le groupe des débiles mentaux ? _Puis Rachel arriva avec tout un tas de racines dans la main, elle lui sourit, et il se souvint pourquoi il était dans ce groupe.

« J'ai ramené des racines comestibles pour ce soir ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Il faudra chasser par vous-même si vous voulez de la viande, je suis végétarienne !

- Avant de prétendre manger de la viande, faudrait pouvoir la cuire.. Grommela Jesse en montrant Sam qui faisait des gestes étranges devant le tas de bois.

- Ils font quoi ? Questionna la petite brune.

- Du feu. » Elle explosa de rire, un rire franc et contagieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle. Elle lui fit de nouveau un sourire et s'approcha des autres membres de leur petit groupe. Elle arrêta Sam et leur expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie sur l'Île. Ils semblèrent déçus mais acceptèrent l'explication. Rachel se tourna alors vers Jesse, resté en retrait et lui demanda de leur montrer comment faire du feu sans magie. Il accepta à contrecœur et se mit au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour du feu à manger ce qu'avait ramené Rachel.

« Je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait que les vaches qui mangeaient de l'herbe. Dit Brittany en machouillant.

- Tu penses qu'à force de manger de l'herbe, on peut se transformer en vache ? Fit Finn avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Non je ne pense pas. Autrement on se serait déjà transformé en lion à force de manger de la viande. » Répondit Brittany très sérieusement. La réponse parut convenir à Finn qui mangea avec entrain sa ration. Rachel les regarda avec un sourire attendrit, elle ne les avait pas choisi par stratégie, loin de là, mais parce qu'ils étaient un peu comme elle, décalés, rejetés. Sauf Jesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était proposé de venir avec eux, néanmoins elle en était heureuse, c'était un garçon intelligent et assez gentil, bien que ses nombreuses piques l'agaçait de temps en temps.

« Tu ne les trouves pas un peu.. bête ? Souffla Jesse à l'oreille de Rachel.

- Non. Ils ont leur vision du monde. Tu ne les connais pas, ne les juge pas. » Elle se leva après sa réponse et alla s'asseoir à côté de Finn, discutant joyeusement avec le grand brun. Jesse, vexé, décida de s'allonger et entreprit de s'endormir.

**xxx**

Sugar pleurait, elle avait peur, elle était seule. Prise de panique, elle s'était enfuie vers l'Ouest. Elle ne savait plus où était la plage. Il faisait nuit, elle entendait des bruits étranges, des grognements, ou était-ce son imagination ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se roula en boule sur l'épaisse branche où elle s'était perchée. Espérant survivre à la nuit menaçante, elle avait toujours eu peur du noir, encore plus maintenant.

**xxx**

Sebastian observait. Il était caché dans un buisson et espionnait le groupe. Il ne voulait pas se fatiguer, il se considérait comme le plus intelligent de ce groupe de minable. Il avait donc décider de suivre le plus grand groupe qui s'était formé. Il leur volerait nourriture et arme de temps, n'ayant pas à se fatiguer à chasser et à fabriquer de quelconques armes. Ils ne l'avaient pas repéré de la journée, il était fier de lui.

« Je me sens observé.. S'inquiéta Tina en regardant autour d'elle, un frisson parcourant son corps.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta Mercedes. Depuis que nous sommes partis. Mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression, c'est peut-être l'impression qu'ils veulent qu'on est.. N'oublions pas où nous sommes. » Tous approuvèrent ces paroles sages. Artie jura. Son fauteuil était encore bloqué à cause d'une branche, il s'énerva sans résultat, sentant les regards désolés des autres jeunes. Il s'énerva encore plus. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Déjà, c'était un miracle qu'il soit accepté dans un groupe, il remercia Mike qui venait, une fois de plus, de le débloquer.

« J'aurais dû emmener mon fauteuil tout terrain. » Blagua-t-il pour essayer de se déstresser. Des rires jaunes lui répondirent. Personne n'était dupe de la détresse du jeune homme. Personne ne se faisait vraiment d'espoir pour eux, alors pour un handicapé..

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par un cri. Un cri qu'ils reconnurent.

« Wade ! » Cria Blaine. Il couru jusqu'à la provenance du cri accompagné de Lauren et Mike. Sebastian les suivait furtivement.

« Oh merde.. » Blaine s'éloigna pour vomir.

Wade, étendu. Mort.

**xxx**

Le jeu avait commencé.

* * *

**Voilàà ! Bon c'est pas joyeux x) mais c'est pas le but de la fic même s'il y aura des moments léger, l'histoire se met en place doucement mais sûrement ! :) N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews car 7 pour presque 300 lecteurs, ça fait pas beaucoup :/ surtout que les reviews me motivent et me font écrire plus vite. Surtout que la plupart d'entre vous sont aussi des auteurs, vous devez savoir ce que ça fait d'en recevoir ! **


	4. Jour 2

**Bonjour, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews ! :)**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur l'Île.

Sebastian observait, fasciné. Le corps de Wade avait disparu pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait fermé les yeux, tombant de fatigue. Il n'avait dû s'assoupir que quelques minutes et pourtant, il n'y avait plus de traces. Il avait attendu pratiquement toute la nuit. Si des gens venaient le chercher, il n'aurait qu'à les suivre et essayer de monter à bord du véhicule pour s'échapper.

Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. De plus, il avait perdu le groupe, qui, par sécurité, avait bougé assez rapidement pour s'éloigner de ce qui avait pu tuer Wade.

_Ce qui avait tué Wade... _Sebastian secoua la tête d'agacement, il s'était approché du corps avec dégoût quand les autres étaient partis. Il avait essayé de trouver la cause de la mort du jeune homme, en vain. La seule trace d'agression visible était deux petits points à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il avait entendu les autres parler de vampire. _Impossible. _Il était trop sensé pour croire à ses légendes, il pensait plutôt à du venin.

Grognant d'impuissance, il s'écarta de sa cachette et se mit à la poursuite du groupe, il ne voulait pas laisser filer son frigo et fournisseur d'arme ambulant. Heureusement, ils se déplaçaient tel un troupeau d'éléphant et les traces étaient facilement repérable.

Il n'avait pas vu la paire d'yeux qui avait suivi tous ces mouvements..

**xxx**

Quinn courait, vite, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Elle était poursuivie.

Elle vit la forêt, elle s'y engouffra, les branches lui éraflaient les bras, les jambes, le visage. Mais elle continua, poussé par une force naturelle, l'instinct de survie. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son avance sur son poursuivant, pratiquement rien. _Sale bête ! _Elle était poursuivie par une bête étrange, un croisement entre une vache et un tigre, elle ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses cornes, et sa mâchoire pleine de dents plus acérés les unes que les autres, mais surtout, le peu de distance qu'il restait entre cette créature et elle.

Une rivière se dessina devant elle, sans réfléchir, elle plongea et nagea en direction de l'autre rive. Elle remercia sa mère intérieurement de l'avoir obligé à suivre des cours de natation pendant quatre ans. Arrivée sur l'autre bord, elle se retourna encore une fois, la vache-tigre avait disparu, ne restait qu'une tache rouge sang dans la rivière.

Elle trembla.

Elle aurait pu y passer.

Elle s'évanouit.

**Xxx**

Nick apprenait à pêcher à Jeff, enfin il essayait car le jeune homme blond était plutôt décidé à forcer son ami à prendre un bain.

« Jeff, tu vas me noyer ! Arrêtes ! Rit Nick.

- Mais non, un garçon robuste comme toi ! Répondit Jeff en sautant sur son ami.

- Ils sont mignons. Fit Kurt, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Très, mais j'ai un peu peur pour eux, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la mer.. S'inquiéta Adam.

- Pour l'instant tout va bien, laissons les profiter. Avec ce soleil, on se croirait presque en vacances ! Je vais pouvoir bronzer un peu ! Blagua Kurt.

- Fais gaffe aux coups de soleil ! » Taquina Adam. Ils continuèrent à discuter, joyeusement. Aucun danger ne s'était présenté à eux pour le moment et ils savouraient ce qu'ils savaient être une chance.

Du bruit se fit derrière eux, ils sursautèrent. Ce n'était que Chandlers qui revenait avec du bois. Il leur lança un sourire rassurant et entreprit de ramener leur feu à la vie.

« J'ai aperçu une sorte de drôle d'oiseau dans la forêt, raconta Chandlers. Il était aussi gros qu'un dindon, mais il volait, il avait un bec rouge fluo avec des plumes de toutes les couleurs. Je pense que c'est une espèce inoffensive, vu qu'il m'a vu et ne m'a pas attaqué, mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait nous faire une source de nourriture vu que nos pêcheurs sont en train de faire fuir tous les poissons aux alentours.. Enfin, si quelqu'un sait chasser, personnellement, je n'ai jamais tenu une arme, sauf une fois et.. » Il s'était coupé dans son monologue, il en avait trop dit. Il retourna au feu, n'attendant pas de réponse des deux autres garçons qui le regardaient gênés, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans son intimité. Kurt s'approcha quand même de Chandlers, et après quelques minutes de silence, prit la parole.

« Tu sais, on est tous ici pour une raison, juste ou pas. Je ne te demande pas de me la dire, surtout si tu ne t'en sens pas le courage. Mais si tu as besoin de le dire, pour te libérer, je serais là, et je ne pense pas m'avancer en te disant que les autres aussi. On est pas là pour se juger entre nous, on est déjà jugé par la Terre entière. » Il partit laissant Chandlers seul avec ses pensées.

**xxx**

« Regardes le ciel se couvre ! » Puck leva la tête vers le ciel pour constater ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Ils avaient très peu dormi de la nuit, agressés par des moustiques. Ils avaient reprit leurs routes assez tôt le matin.

« Mais on va où ? Demanda Jake, ne supportant pas le silence.

- J'aimerais aller de l'autre côté de l'Île. J'espère qu'ils auront mis toutes leurs merdes au début, pensant que les concurrents n'iraient pas aussi loin. Répondit Puck.

- Faudrait déjà qu'on y arrive..

- On y arrivera si tu m'écoutes et si tu te la ferme. » Le silence revint, pesant. Puck n'avait pas supporté ce qui s'était passé hier. C'était lui qui était sensé protéger son frère, pas l'inverse. Il avait failli.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un cri. Un cri humain, et proche.

« Tu as entendu ?

- Oui Jake j'ai entendu.. mais c'est peut-être un piège. On n'y va pas.

- Mais ?! C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide !

- Et alors, je suis pas Superman ! Ce qui compte c'est que toi et moi on reste en vie. Le reste j'en ai rien à battre !

- Moi j'y vais ! » Jake partit en courant, en direction du cri. Puck jura et poursuivit son frère. Il stoppa net et culbuta dans son frère qui avait arrêté aussi précipitamment que lui.

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? Questionna Jake, étonné.

- J'en sais strictement rien. Mais apparemment, ils sont intéressés par ce qu'i l'intérieur de ce trou !

- Des gens ?! Fit une voix masculine au fond du trou. Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils veulent faire une partie de belote avec moi !

- Ça tient toujours le plan de partir et se débrouiller à deux ? Dit Jake avec une voix anxieuse.

- Non. » Puck s'arma de son bâton et s'approcha précautionneusement des bêtes sauvages, il les observa avec intérêt, cherchant un point faible. Les bêtes se déplaçaient avec agilité sur leurs quatre pattes, elles avaient une longue queue comme un singe, mais leurs gueules faisaient penser à des loups, leurs yeux étaient grands, et leurs pupilles dilatés. Ils avaient des mâchoires puissantes et des muscles saillants. S'ils attaquaient en groupe, Puck était foutu. Il les compta rapidement, _5,_ il continua son avancé, une des créatures le vit et s'intéressa à cette nouvelle proie. Elle s'approcha d'un bond, agile et puissant, le courage de Puck fondit d'un coup, néanmoins, il se mit en garde. Ils se jaugèrent du regards pendant quelques secondes puis la bête attaqua. Une attaque franche, qui ne laissait aucune chance. Puck se rappela de ses cours de base-ball et frappa de toutes ses forces. Un craquement se fit entendre, la bête s'affaissa sur le côté la mâchoire brisée, morte. Les autres ayant entendu l'agitation se retournèrent vers Puck, d'un regard, elles se mirent d'accord et approchèrent du jeune homme.

Puck ferma les yeux, prit un grand souffle et resserra sa prise sur son bâton. Jake approcha et se posta à côté de son frère, l'air décidé.

« Jake, fuis. Je peux les ralentir. Ordonna Puck.

- Pour que tu t'amuses tout seul ? » Jake força un sourire et se reconcentra sur les créatures qui approchaient encore.

Brody, du fond de son trou avait écouté, espérant être sauvé. Il priait pour que ses deux fous survivent et le sauvent. Des bruits de luttent suivirent ses prières. Une lutte bestial, pour la survie. Il vit une des créatures tombant dans le trou. Il sursauta, et se mit en position de combat les poings en avant. La bête se releva, fit un pas en avant vers Brody, grogna, puis s'affaissa dans un gargouillis écœurant.

« Hé là-dedans ! T'es vivant ? Cria Puck.

- Oui ! Oui !

- On va chercher une liane ! Bouges pas !

- Je peux pas aller autre part de toute façon.. »

**xxx**

Santana fut réveillée par la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Elle grogna et se retourna, manquant de tomber dans le vide.

« Mierda ! » S'exclama-t-elle, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à son lit de fortune. Elle s'assit en tailleur et essaya de deviner l'heure. On leur avait confisqué tout leurs objets personnels, montres, portables, gadgets.. Le fait que le soleil soit caché par des nuages ne l'aidait pas. Elle grogna une fois de plus et décida à descendre de son perchoir.

Elle prit soin de casser son installation, elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse repérer ses traces, et elle ne comptait pas rester immobile. Elle garda néanmoins quelques lianes qu'elle attacha autour d'elle. Elle avait marché quelques minutes quand elle entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle soupira. Elle pouvait boire grâce à l'eau de pluie qu'elle avait récupéré astucieusement avec des feuilles et qu'elle gardait dans une gourde, seul objet autorisé ici, mais la nourriture était un autre problème. Elle n'y connaissait rien en plante et avait trop peur de finir empoisonnée. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment chassé, ou du moins, elle n'avait jamais rien attrapé lors du peu de chasses qu'elle avait faite avec son père.

Elle essaya d'ignorer sa faim, continuant son chemin à travers la forêt.

Elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Prise de panique, elle grimpa dans le premier arbre qu'elle vu et pria pour que personne ne l'est entendue ou repérée.

C'était Hunter et son groupe. Ils avaient l'air en grande discussion, elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affût d'informations.

« Je les ai entendu ! S'indigna Marley.

- Tu es sûre ? Un mort ? Demanda de nouveau Hunter.

- Absolument ! Wade est mort ! Et de façon étrange en plus.. Ils parlaient de vampires..

- Des vampires ! S'esclaffa Dave. Pourquoi pas des loups-garou non plus ?

- Je ne mens pas ! S'énerva Marley.

- Moi je te crois. Fit Ryder, en lui souriant.

- Merci. Répondit Marley, souriant à son tour.

- Je vais vomir.. » Kitty tira la langue dans une grimace écœurée ce qui fit rire Azimio, Karofsky et Hunter, Ryder se mit à rougir et Marley lui lança un regard méchant.

Ils passèrent à côté de l'arbre où était Santana sans lever la tête et ils ne la virent donc pas. Elle soupira de soulagement quand ils ne furent pu à porter de vu.  
_Wade est mort.. Vampires.. Wade.. Mort.. de façon étrange.. Mort.. Mort.. Mort.. _Santana ne pensait qu'à ça. Ils avaient leur premier mort. Tout devenait réel. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, sachant pertinemment que des caméras la filmaient.

Un cri.

Elle sursauta. Son instinct lui criait de fuir. Son humanité d'aller aider la personne en danger.

Elle hésita. Sa conscience et sa peur se livrait une bataille acharnée en elle.

Elle courut aidée la personne en jurant.

« Si je te sauve, je te tuerais moi même après. » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

**xxx**

Rachel et Finn revenaient de leurs excursions. C'est Jesse qui les vit arriver en premier, il soupira de résignation, détestant ce grand dadet que Rachel semblait trouver si intéressant et si attendrissant.

Sa jalousie s'arrêta net quand il aperçut que Finn portait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Sam, va aider Finn, il ramène quelqu'un je crois ! » Le blond se leva précipitamment et alla aider les deux amis. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après, déposant le corps de Sugar doucement près du feu, protégé de la pluie par une installation de branches.

« Elle est gelée.. Constata Brittany en touchant la joue de la jeune fille rousse inconsciente.

- Son cœur bat encore, mais faiblement. Murmura Rachel, soucieuse.

- Elle doit avoir attraper un virus dans la forêt. Fit Jesse. Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Elle délirait dans la forêt, raconta Finn. Elle s'est jetée sur nous.

- Elle nous a crié de nous enfuir, que le yéti était dans la forêt, et qu'il avait une vache-tigre comme meilleure amie. Continua Rachel.

- Et elle a fini par nous proposer un thé en nous disant que nous ressemblions étrangement à Timon et Pumbaa dans le Roi Lion. » Finn haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, Brittany les regarda songeuses, et Sam eut un petit sourire.

« On évite le plus possible les contacts physiques avec elle. Décida Jesse. Et on va se laver les mains après l'avoir touché, d'ailleurs, allez y. Maintenant. » Ils obtempérèrent et allèrent se laver les mains dans la mer.

Jesse s'accroupit à côté de Sugar, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Courage Su', je sais que tu peux y arriver, fais le pour ta petite sœur... » Il se releva, essaya de se redonner une contenance et partit se laver les mains à son tour, la mine inquiète et l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

« Ça va Jesse ? Demanda Rachel, voyant le jeune homme inquiet.

- Oui. Dit-il, tentant un sourire.

- Je suis inquiète.. Confia la brunette. Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille..

- Sugar. Coupa Jesse.

- Euh Sugar a, mais j'ai peur que ce soit contagieux.. Et si ça l'est, on fera quoi ?

- On fera attention, et on la soignera. » Il s'éloigna.

Rachel resta seule, surprise, cela ne ressemblait pas à Jesse. Enfin, que connaissait elle vraiment du garçon.

Elle alla rejoindre le groupe, la pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant place à la nuit, claire. Elle s'allongea et observa les étoiles, elle pensa à ses papas et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger à ses côtés, elle tourna légèrement la tête, c'était Brittany.

« Rach', murmura la grande blonde.

- Hmm ?

- Tu me racontes une histoire ? Je dors mieux avec une histoire. » Rachel essuya sa larme et entreprit de raconter une histoire à Brittany. Une histoire pleine de  
magie, de surprises, mais surtout pleine d'espoir.

**xxx**

« Lauren, cours ! » Blaine criait. Ils criaient tous.

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Mike n'avait aucun doute sur ça. Ces bêtes les attendaient, elles savaient qu'ils allaient passer par là, les avaient-elles entendu ? Vu au loin ? Il n'en savait rien, mais elles étaient là. Il jura sentant une morsure à son mollet droit. Une de ces bestioles, petite, sans poils, avec quatre pattes puissantes, faites pour la course, de grands yeux permettant de voir dans la nuit et des dents comme des lames de rasoirs. Une ou deux de ces créatures n'auraient pas été dangereuses, mais ils étaient tombés sur un groupe. _Une armée. _Environ une cinquantaine d'animaux les poursuivaient, affamés.  
Mike, plus sportif, commençait à prendre de l'avance, il avait Artie sur son dos, abandonnant son fauteuil. Il tenta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Lauren et Mercedes prenaient du retard.

« Blaine ! Viens par là, prends Artie. » Blaine s'approcha et prit Artie sur son dos. Mike lui ordonna de courir, il obéit, sans hésiter. Tina passa à leur hauteur mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua à courir, effrayée.

Mike attendit Lauren et Mercedes.

« Aller les filles ! Dépêchez vous ! » Elles le regardèrent, surprises. Mercedes continua sa course, trop heureuse d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Lauren croisa le regard de Mike, elle avait comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait se sacrifier pour elles.

Elle refusa.

Elle pensa que pour la première fois, elle allait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un de bien. Elle sourit à Mike. Un sourire franc, un sourire de remerciement, puis elle arrêta sa course une dizaine de mètre avant d'atteindre le jeune homme. Elle se retourna et fit face à ses poursuivants.

« Lauren ! Cria Mike.

- Vas les aider Mike, ils ont besoin de toi. » Répondit Lauren. Il commença à courir dans la direction de Lauren.

Trop tard.

Elle disparut sous une marée de bêtes. Mike reprit sa course dans l'autre sens, déboussolé. Déjà deux dans leurs groupes. Il se jura de protéger les autres, en mémoire de Lauren.

Lauren souffrait, mais elle ne regrettait rien. _Papa, maman, je suis une personne bien, pardonnez moi. Pardonnez mes erreurs, j'ai fait le bien, j'ai fait le bon choix, je n'en ai aucun doute._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas encore trop d'action mais on en est qu'au deuxième jours, et ils en ont trente à tirer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire votre avis, vos suggestions ou vos questions :)**


	5. Jour 3

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencé 3 fois et je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite x) j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, me favorisent et surtout à ceux qui mettent des reviews !**

**Lily : Merci pour tes conseils, je ferais plus ressortir les sentiments quand il y aura moins de personnages ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! ( je rappelle au passage que Glee ne m'appartient pas *snif*)**

* * *

Troisième jour.

Déjà deux morts.

Tina pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, cela faisait des heures qu'elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient, encore et encore. Elle regarda Blaine, Mike, Artie et Mercedes, ils avaient tous des cernes sous les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas dormi. Ils n'avaient pas pu, pas après leurs deux dernières nuits.

Elle ne savait pas comment les autres se débrouillaient, mais si tout le monde étaient tombés sur les mêmes créatures qu'eux, ils ne devaient plus rester grand monde.

Un nouveau sanglot l'ébranla.

Elle sentit un bras qui entoura son épaule, c'était Mike, il lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant.

« Ça va aller Tina, ça va aller » Murmura-t-il sans vraiment de conviction. Elle s'accrocha pourtant à ses mots. Ils avaient besoin de croire, ils avaient besoin d'un leader, et c'était Mike et son sourire rassurant. Elle se cala contre lui et pleura encore.

« Il faut qu'on se cache, il nous faut un abri. Fit Blaine.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Répondit Mike, calmement.

- Mais où ? Demanda Mercedes. On est sur une île où la mort peut survenir derrière chaque arbre.

- Mais il faut qu'on essaye Mercedes. Dit l'asiatique.

- Et pour moi, on fait comment ? » Artie leur lança un regard gêné, il était adossé à un grand chêne, des ecchymoses sur le visage, comme ses amis. Il n'avait  
plus son fauteuil, perdu dans la course poursuite de la veille. « Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me supporter, je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour vous, je le sais bien... Je trouve déjà qu'avoir survécu trois jours, c'est pas mal pour quelqu'un pour moi et..

- Tais toi ! Le coupa Mike. Tu restes avec nous. Blaine et moi, nous nous relèverons pour te porter, ça ne te pose pas de problème Blaine ?

- Aucun.

- Mais.. Commença Artie.

- Mais rien. La discussion est close. Je vais chercher à manger. Blaine, Mercedes, vous surveillez les alentours. » Mike se leva et s'enfonça dans la forêt, écartant ici et là quelques buissons sur son passage. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, il chercha un arbre à escalader. Il en trouva un à quelques mètres, un grand arbre massif et touffu. Il ne savait pas le nom, Mike n'y connaissait pas grand chose en arbre. Il l'escalada sans trop de problème et observa l'Île, essayant de trouver un endroit moins dangereux. Il n'en vit pas, il voyait pourtant plein de choses, la mer, infinie, la plage, la forêt qui recouvrait un quart de l'île, de la plaine vers l'ouest, et des massifs plus à l'est.

Il plissa les yeux, observant des points mouvants sur la plage. Il crut reconnaître le groupe de garçons, mais n'en était pas sûr. Un bruit à côté de lui le fit sursauter, il failli perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse. Il vit un oiseau à côté de lui, qui l'observait avec intérêt. C'était un bel oiseau multicolore, il se prit à sourire, l'oiseau semblait assez intelligent et pas du tout dangereux, il approcha sa main de l'animal, qui recula d'un mouvement rapide puis reprit son observation, toujours avec cette curiosité qui transparaissait dans son regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à l'oiseau.

- Qu'eeeestce que tu veuuuux ? » Il sursauta de nouveau mais ne réussit pas à se rattraper cette fois ci. Il chuta.

**XXX**

Quinn avait mal à la tête.

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, mit sa main en visière et se redressa lentement sur ses coudes. _Où suis-je ?_ Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, puis elle se rappela, la vache-tigre, la course, elle regarda ses bras, elles étaient pleines d'éraflures, heureusement, ce n'était que des blessures superficielles qui seraient partis dans quelques jours.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était plus à côté de la rivière, on l'avait donc déplacé. Elle se releva un peu plus et chercha la personne qui l'avait emmené là.

Elle ne vit, ni n'entendit personne.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle, pas trop fort. Houhou ?! » Un silence lui répondit. Elle se décida donc à se relever complètement, elle se barbouilla le visage pour finir de se réveiller et elle se remit en route. Elle aurait bien aimé remercier la personne qui l'avait aidé, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un groupe, pas de lien, elle ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un dépende d'elle. Elle attrapa donc ses affaires, son couteau et sa gourde, remplie, et elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être l'est, de l'autre côté de l'Île, vers les massifs qu'elle avait déjà aperçut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryder revint à l'endroit ou il avait laissé la blonde, inconsciente. Il fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Il la chercha aux alentours, sans réussite. Il remarqua alors que ses affaires étaient parties avec elle, et il en conclut qu'elle était partie d'elle-même. Il se laissa tomber sur un tas de feuille et soupira, il avait espéré trouver une nouvelle alliée, il se demanda où était ses anciens compagnons qui avait été séparé durant l'attaque d'hier. _Et quelle attaque..  
_  
Ils conversaient sur la soi-disant existence des vampires quand ils tombèrent sur un animal énorme. Un tigre aux dimensions démesurés et qui semblait avoir très faim. Hunter, Azimio et Karofsky s'étaient enfuis sans demander leurs restes, tandis que Kitty essayait de débloquer Marley qui avait le pied coincé dans une branche. Ryder, n'écoutant que son courage, ou sa stupidité s'était mis en travers du chemin du tigre.

Il s'était fait balayé d'un coup de patte.

Heureusement, les quelques secondes de distraction avait permis aux filles de s'enfuir elles aussi. Il avait juste vu la bête les poursuivre, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, et avait trouvé la blonde, Quinn, sur son chemin. Il l'avait ramassé et porté à l'écart.

Maintenant, il était seul.

Il avait peur.

**XXX**

Santana marchait.

Et grognait.

« Vous faîtes plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants ! Pas étonnant que ce tigre mutant vous ai piégé !

- Tu te penses discrète peut-être ? Se défendit Kitty, vexée.

- Plus que toi en tout cas. » La latina n'attendit pas de réponse et accéléra le pas. Kitty maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Marley était silencieuse. Toujours choquée.

Elles décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu plus loin, près d'un grand arbre qui leur servirait d'abri.

« Bon, je vais monter préparer un hamac pour nous trois, Kitty, tu vas chercher de quoi manger, et toi Marley, va voir s'il n'y pas un point d'eau pas loin. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, restez à portée de voix, je ne veux pas vous avoir sauvez pour que vous vous fassiez bouffer le lendemain.

- On s'en serait très bien sorties sans to... » Kitty fut coupée dans son élan par Marley qui l'emmena de force. Elle lança un sourire désolé à Santana avant de disparaître derrière un buisson.

Santana grimpa dans l'arbre qu'elle avait repéré, ce n'était que leurs troisième jour ici et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir grimpé ces arbres toutes sa vie. Elle arracha des lianes et entreprit de construire leurs lits.

Elle entendit des murmures et reconnut les deux filles qu'elles avaient secouru la veille. Kitty revenait avec des baies et des noix, tandis que Marley elle, avait leurs gourdes remplies. _Une gourde qui porte des gourdes… _Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se serait bien passée des deux filles, mais elle ne voulait pas les avoir sauvé pour rien.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Quand elle avait entendu un cri, elle avait hésité puis était parti secourir la personne en détresse. Puis, elle avait vu ce tigre géant et sa résolution était parti tel un cheval au galop, elle était prête à fuir quand elle avait vu les deux filles qui s'étaient cachées sous les racines d'un arbre. Marley pleurait contre Kitty, tandis que la blonde réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de là. Santana avait soupiré en pensant au risque qu'elle allait prendre pour sauver deux inconnues, elle avait attrapé une pierre et l'avait lancé sur la bête. Cette dernière, surprise, avait vu en Santana une proie plus facile et s'était élancée sur la latina. Santana avait couru, puis, n'entendant plus de bruit derrière elle, elle avait jeté un regard furtif. Rien. Plus rien. Elle s'était alors laissée tomber sur contre un arbre.

Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

En face d'elle était gravé sur un autre tronc "_Le courage est récompensé."_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

« Ne faîtes pas de feu. On n'en a pas besoin et ça évitera d'attirer l'attention. » Dit-elle à l'attention des deux filles. Elles acquiescèrent en silence. Santana sentit quelque chose se produire en elle, ces filles écoutaient ses conseils, elles acceptaient ses 'ordres', elles étaient prêtes à la suivre, elle était la cheftaine de leur petit groupe, elle se sentit fière, pour la première fois, elle était la chef, la numéro une. Fini l'horrible place de seconde qui avait régné dans sa vie.

« Bon, il n'est pas tard, mais on va manger et après on va dormir, à tour de rôle. Cela nous permettra d'avoir une nuit à peu près complète..

« Je commence le tour de garde. Proposa Kitty. Je n'ai pas très sommeil pour le moment.

- Au fait Santana.. Commença Marley, un peu hésitante. On voulait te remercier pour hier. On sait que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour nous, donc merci de l'avoir fait. Tu vaux mieux que les trois autres garçons de notre ancien groupe…

- Ils n'étaient pas quatre ? Demanda Santana.

-Si, mais Ryder s'est comment dire.. sacrifié pour nous, et on n'a pas vu ce qu'il était devenu. Expliqua Kitty, en regardant Marley qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Marley se leva et commença à escalader l'arbre pour atteindre le hamac préparé par Santana, elle avait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle essuya ses yeux rougies et manqua de tomber. Elle sentit un bras la retenir et la placer contre le tronc.

Elle remercia la latina qui était venue à son secours et se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Elle réussit enfin à atteindre le haut. Elle observa pendant un moment la vue que cela lui donnait, elle voyait un peu mieux la forêt, les buissons, les arbres, elle aperçut même le point d'eau où elle avait rempli les gourdes. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, et commença à réfléchir. Elle entendait la respiration de Santana à côté d'elle, et elle se trouva chanceuse d'être en compagnie des deux filles, elles semblaient si fortes comparée à elle, la fragile et ingénue Marley, la fille qu'il fallait toujours protéger, consoler, rassurer.. _C'est peut-être le moment de changer et de prendre ta vie en main ma petite Marley !_ Pensa-t-elle. _A partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus une poupée naïve et fragile, je vais devenir une guerrière forte ! _C'est sur cette promesse intérieure qu'elle trouva le sommeil, se collant naturellement contre le corps rassurant de la latina, qui grogna dans son sommeil.

**Xxx**

Rachel était perplexe.

Ils étaient toujours sur la plage, surveillant Sugar à tour de rôle, guettant son réveil pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la raison de son inconscience et de sa folie passagère. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs plus naturelles et sa respiration était redevenue calme. C'était donc au tour de la Brunette d'être de garde. Elle observait la jeune fille rousse et se demandait quelle sorte de relation elle partageait avec Jesse, elle avait vu le garçon très attentif et inquiet sur le sort de la jeune fille, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pas qu'elle le considérait comme un monstre sans sentiment, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il essayait toujours de paraître le plus détaché possible. Elle observa son groupe, Finn s'attelait à couper du bois en à l'orée de la forêt, Sam et Brittany discutaient au bord de l'eau et Jesse était parti marcher un peu plus loin, pensif.

Sugar bougea un peu, et marmonna. Rachel se pencha pour essayer de discerner ce que disait la jeune femme.

« Non. Pas lui. Moi. Ma faute. Mourir… Couteau.. Corps. Jardin. »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle avait peur de comprendre la signification des mots de Sugar. La jeune femme qu'ils avaient sauvé était-elle une meurtrière en puissance ?

Puis elle se souvint. S'ils étaient sur cette maudite Île, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient ici pour être jugé, que c'était leurs punitions. Elle se demanda comment des êtres aussi gentils et inoffensifs que Sam, Brittany et Finn auraient pu faire quelque chose de monstrueux pour être ici. Elle-même était ici pour une bonne raison, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête a en parler à des inconnus, même s'ils étaient presque en danger de mort imminente.

Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea soudain.

Et si ses nouveaux amis à qui elle faisait totalement confiance montraient un nouveau visage, comment réagirait-elle ? Serait-elle capable de les blesser, de les tuer ?

La réponse qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit la fit frémir.

« Oui. »

**XXX**

Kurt, Adam, Nick, Jeff et Chandlers discutaient quand ils entendirent un bruit, d'abord un murmure, puis, de plus en plus fort. Le vent se leva, emportant les grains de sables.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Adam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sable sous ses pieds commençaient à tourner. Ils se regardèrent, une lueur de surprise et de panique dans leurs yeux.

Ils comprirent tous au même moment.

Ils étaient trop tranquilles, pas assez intéressant pour l'émission. Dustin, Sue, et la population voulaient du sang, de l'action, pas un groupe de garçons qui se dorent sur la plage. Kurt le premier, décida de bouger, il tenta de continuer à longer la mer, mais une profonde crevasse qui apparut soudainement l'en dissuada.

« La forêt.. Ils veulent qu'on aille dans la forêt » Expliqua-t-il à ses amis. Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt qu'ils avaient voulu éviter, pressés par le tourbillon de sable qui les suivaient avec une précision effrayante. Dès qu'ils eurent dépassé l'entrée de la forêt, le bruit et le sable se calmèrent instantanément, laissant place à un silence pesant. Trop pesant.

« C'est légèrement beaucoup flippant. » Articula Jeff, en reprenant son souffle. Ils acquiescèrent en silence, conscient qu'ils devaient eux aussi rentrer dans le jeu maintenant. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc la forêt, paysage encore inconnu pour eux, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

**XXX**

Karofsky était devenu fou.

Complètement fou.

Hunter et Azimio fuyaient. Ils le fuyaient.

Il avait sa lance dans la main, et les poursuivait, sans hésitation, avec un regard déterminé. Il voulait les tuer. Il les tuerait. Il en était certain. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, juste une certitude farouche qui écrasait tous les autres sentiments qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Hunter réfléchissait en même temps qu'il courait. Il avait compris que Dave n'était pas dans son état normal, ses yeux rouges et le filet de bave qui coulait sur son menton en était les preuves, ainsi que la vitesse de son changement de comportement. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Il se repassa la scène qui s'était déroulé avant que le garçon ne se transforme en psychopathe sanguinaire. Ils s'étaient abrités derrière des rochers, près d'un petit ruisseau. Ils avaient ensuite mangé. _Mangé un écureuil, et Dave a mangé les baies qu'il avait avant de mourir.. _Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'ils mangeraient dorénavant, la nourriture était faite pour les rendre, eux et les animaux vivants sur l'Île complètement fous et agressifs. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa priorité, fuir. Karofsky se rapprochait dangereusement.

Hunter eut une idée.

Une idée horrible.

Une idée inhumaine.

Mais elle allait lui sauver la vie.

Il poussa Azimio qui tomba en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Il n'entendit que les bruits de coups puis s'en alla. Sans remords.

**XXX**

Sebastian observait, comme toujours. Il avait perçu les traces d'un autre groupe. Celui du garçon à crête et de son frère. Il remarqua qu'un autre garçon les avait rejoints. Brody. Il s'était de nouveau caché à l'abri d'un buisson, se maculant le visage et les vêtements de terre, ce n'était pas agréable, mais au moins, il n'était pas repérable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne le cherchait pas.

Il attendait patiemment, il attendait que les garçons aillent se coucher pour aller piquer un peu de leurs réserves, de leurs restes, peut-être même une de leurs armes.

La nuit tombait, Jake et Brody discutaient de leur aventure sur l'Île, et de leur futur sur cette même Île tandis que Puck était allé chercher un peu de bois pour le feu, pour la nuit. Sebastian écoutait, silencieux, concentré. Il essayait d'écouter la conversation qu'avaient les deux jeunes garçon, grappillant les informations, s'ils les jugeaient utiles, il se les verrouillait dans son esprit. Il voulait vivre, il devait survivre. Il ne supporterait pas de mourir, pas sur cette Île, pas avec ces gens, pas pour la raison qu'il l'avait obligé à être ici. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir durant ces trente jours.

Il poussa un cri de surprise quand il sentit un coup derrière sa tête. Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans tout son corps avant de partir dans le vide.

Inconscient.

Quelqu'un le prit sur son épaule.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Je ne sais pas quand ! Dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! Et quoi de mieux pour me motiver que des reviews ? :D **


	6. Jour 4

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour l'irrégularité des mises à jour, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous invite à lire mon OS sur Brittana qui se nomme "une vie avec toi" ( autopuuuub ! ). Sinon, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire et les prochains seront meilleur, j'ai déjà commencé le prochain et bien avancé !**

**Sinon merci à mes reviewers et à mes followers et à mes lecteurs ! **

* * *

« Sue ! Sue ! » Dustin criait, excédé.  
« SUE SYLVESTER ! » Sue arriva enfin, ouvrant la porte tranquillement, elle ne paraissait pas du tout inquiétée par le ton énervé de son patron. Elle s'assit sur la chaise tirée devant le bureau de Dustin, elle prit même le temps d'admirer la pièce, finement décorée avec des pièces sauvées de la guerre. Des tableaux de grands maîtres ornaient les murs, blanc. Un énorme lustre en diamant pendait au plafond, la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre reflétait dessus et donnait un aspect coloré à la pièce. Le reste de la décoration mélangeait le moderne et l'ancien.

« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ? Sourit Sue.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi Sue, vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là. Les taux d'audiences sont bas. Les gens ne sont pas intéressaient par l'émission, et vos soi-disant criminels sont beaucoup trop gentils. Ce sont censés être des monstres en puissance qu'on puni pour faire régner le calme ! Pas des adolescents mal dans leur peau que qui attirent la compassion !  
- Vous n'avez rien compris. C'en est vexant.  
- Expliquez-moi alors… » Dustin essayait de garder son calme, mais ses poings serrés montraient sa tension. Il regarda la femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Il la détestait.

Il l'avait mis à ce poste car c'était la personne la plus cruelle qu'il connaissait et qu'il préférait l'avoir à l'œil, il avait toujours eu peur qu'elle ne tente de le renverser pour avoir son pouvoir.

« Ces soi-disant adolescent mal dans leur peau ont tous commis un 'crime' ou alors se sont proposés pour sauver un membre de leur famille. Comme d'habitude, ceux-là seront aidés pour montrer notre bonne foi et que nous sommes des gens bons. Pour les autres, j'essaye de les faire atteindre un point de rupture, le fait que pour cette édition, nous n'ayons que des jeunes, c'est un peu plus dur. Mais soyez patient, j'ai des plans. De très bons plans.  
- Ai-je le droit d'être tenu au courant ? Car pour le moment, ce que j'ai vu, c'est des gens compatissant, qui s'entraident, et surtout, ils sont intelligents. Nous avons dû coupés aux montages certaines discussions anti-gouvernementales ! Je vous laisse trois jours ! Trois jours pour que ces bambins mignons deviennent des monstres détestables !  
- Ce sera fait. Fit Sue, un petit sourire provocateur au visage.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi Sue, vous serez toujours perdante. Sur ce, disposez. » Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Sue se leva, remit sa veste blanche en place et partir d'une démarche nonchalante, elle pensa à son plan, elle allait bien s'amuser.

Xxx

Sebastian se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne de sa plus belle gueule de bois.  
« Puck ! Il se réveille. » Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir une tête apparaître devant son visage.  
« Brody ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.  
- Tu me connais ? S'étonna Brody.  
- On s'en fout. Coupa Puck. Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ?  
- Je ne vous espionnais pas. » Fit Sebastian, un petit sourire provocateur s'affichant sur son visage. Puck claqua ses mains à côté des oreilles du jeune garçon, ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Maintenant tu réponds. Sinon, je ne serais pas aussi doux.  
- J'essaie juste de survivre ! Expliqua Sebastian. Chacun ses techniques. D'ailleurs, si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser car être entouré de si beaux garçons et ne rien pouvoir faire, ça me frustre ! » Sebastian tenta de se lever quand il se sentit entravé au niveau de la taille. Il était attaché à terre avec des lianes liés à deux troncs au sol, ses chevilles étaient immobilisées elles aussi.  
« Quoi-qu'apparemment, ma présence ici est très désirée. Ricana-t-il.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu. Fit Jake s'approchant. Pourquoi tu nous suivais ?  
- Pour mater ton joli petit derrière. » Puck soupira d'exaspération, il se leva, tapa dans une pierre au sol. Il revint vers Sebastian, l'attrapa par la nuque et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
« Joues pas au plus malin avec moi.. Pour l'instant, t'es notre prisonnier.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Brody.  
- On va bouger, on a une grosse journée devant nous, j'aimerais atteindre la colline que j'ai aperçu avant la fin de la journée.  
- Et je fais comment pour marcher avec mes jolies lianes aux chevilles ? Ironisa Sebastian.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à sautiller. » Puck se fendit d'un grand sourire et commença à marcher, suivit par Jake et Brody, Sebastian resta incrédule quand il sentit une liane, dans la main de Puck, le tirer, il s'étala de tout son long.

**Xxx**

« Ce groupe là et ce groupe là, je les veux ensemble, ici. Arrangez vous qu'ils se regroupent ! Et lui aussi là. Tous en fait. » Sue donnait ses ordres aux personnes qui géraient l'Île, des techniciens, des biologistes... Ils acquiescèrent, un d'eux appuya sur un bouton.

**Xxx**

Kurt, Adam, Nick, Jeff et Chandlers découvraient à leur tour la forêt. Ils étaient effrayés, mais en même temps fascinés par la diversité des plantes, des arbres et des petits animaux qu'ils croisaient.  
Ce fut Nick qui découvrit en premier la trace au sol.  
« Regardez ! Là ! On dirait des traces d'animaux.  
- En effet, on dirait.. des chevaux ?! S'exclama Adam, étonné.  
- Des chevaux ? Mais je croyais que l'espèce était pratiquement éteinte.. à cause de la maladie qui les a tous ravagés après la Guerre.. Fit Kurt.  
- Peut-être qu'ils en restaient quelques uns et qu'ils les ont mis ici pour qu'ils se reproduisent loin des humains. Tenta Jeff.  
- Peut-être, ou alors, ce ne sont pas des chevaux. Dit Chandlers, sceptique.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Sourit Adam. On va suivre les traces, de toute façon, on se dirige au hasard depuis hier. » Ils approuvèrent tous ce nouveau plan et se mirent donc en route, à la poursuite de ce qu'ils espéraient être des chevaux.

**Xxx**

« Il se réveille ! »  
Mike, la tête dans le pâté, fut agressé dès son réveil par Tina qui lui sauta dessus pour le tenir dans ses bras.  
« Tu nous a fait tellement peur Mike ! On croyait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, en plus tu as perdu beaucoup de sang au niveau de la tête, et tu aurais pu avoir une commotion cérébrale.. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglot. Mercedes la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de Mike, qui avait un regard étonné.  
« Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Apparemment tu es tombé d'un arbre. Tu as de la chance, Blaine ne te voyant pas revenir et parti à ta recherche et il t'a trouvé inconscient, avec un drôle d'oiseau qui te criait dessus 'qu'eest ce que tu veuuux'. Expliqua Artie.  
- Exact, d'ailleurs, si tu veux te venger, tiens prends en un bout ! » Blaine lui tendit une aile de l'oiseau, il l'avait tué puis ils avaient fait un feu pour le faire cuire.  
« C'est ce que j'appelle lui clouer le bec. Blagua Mike en mordant franchement dans l'oiseau.  
- Ca fait du bien de te voir réveiller et blagueur ! Fit Artie en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.  
- Au fait, commença Mercedes. On a vu un groupe se dirigeait vers le centre de la forêt, il parlait d'un message comme quoi, il y aurait de la nourriture et de l'eau par là-bas, on devrait peut-être y aller ?  
- Quel groupe ? Demanda Mike.  
- Celui avec la petite brune et le grand dadet. Ils ont une blessée, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront dangereux. » Mike réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il décida qu'ils iraient aussi. Ils n'allaient pas se priver d'une occasion telle que celle là pour pouvoir se restaurer et boire à leurs convenance.

xxx

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens aux aguets, elle avait entendu des bruits. _On ne peut même pas faire une sieste tranquille dans cette forêt… _  
C'était des éclats de voix, elle pensa à s'enfuir, mais c'était trop tard, les gens étaient trop près, si elle bougeait, elle se ferait repérée en moins de deux secondes. Elle décida donc de se tapir derrière son buisson et espéra que les personnes continueront leurs chemins sans s'approcher de sa cachette.  
« Marley, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais arrêtes de faire ta tête de martyre, ça me donne envie de te secouer comme un prunier ! S'exclama Santana.  
- On ne peut pas faire une petite pause ? » Santana se contenta de soupirer et continua à marcher. Marley fit la moue mais continua aussi, elle s'en voulait d'être fatiguée malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, mais son corps n'allait pas suivre en à peine une journée et surtout avec aussi peu de sommeil.  
« Tu veux pas l'assommer pour moi ? Demanda Marley à Kitty.  
- Non. » Marley se renfrogna et ralentit pour se trouver derrière les deux filles, elle en avait un peu marre de leurs caractères de cochon. Entre Santana qui râlait pour un rien et Kitty qui changeait d'humeur comme de chaussettes… Un coup elle était gentille avec la brune et deux secondes après, on aurait dit qu'elle la détestait plus que tout au monde. Elle continuait son monologue intérieur quand elle vit des baies sur un buisson.  
« Oh regardez ! Des baies ! Je vais en cueillir ! »  
Quinn soupira, pourquoi s'était-elle cachée derrière le buisson de baies ? Elle vit la jeune fille s'approcher et tenta quelque chose pour la faire s'éloigner, elle grogna.  
« Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Marley, surprise.  
- On aurait dit un feulement de chaton. Constata Santana en s'approchant à son tour.  
- Un petit chaton alors, et malade en plus… Ajouta Kitty.  
- JE VOUS EMMERDE ! » Lâcha Quinn en se levant, faisant sursauter les trois filles. Elle était vexée, son grognement ne ressemblait en rien à un feulement de petit chaton malade, c'était juste ces pauvres filles qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie, point.  
« Oh merde, tu m'as fait peur ! T'es malade ? Râla Santana.  
- Vous aviez qu'à continuer votre route et vous n'auriez pas eu peur. Répondit Quinn, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé. Murmura Marley à Kitty.  
- Comme ça, elle ressemble encore plus à un chaton. Fit Kitty.  
- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ? S'énerva Quinn. Bon vous me soulez, je me casse. » Enervée, elle se tourna précipitamment et se prit une branche d'arbre en pleine tête, s'assommant à moitié.  
« Bon, allez, on l'embarque, elle me fait rire. » Conclut Santana en la mettant sur son épaule et reprenant sa marche.

xxx

« Mlle Sylvester ? C'est bon. Ils sont regroupés. »  
Sue fit un léger hochement de tête, de satisfaction. La fête allait commencer, pour de vrai. Elle savait que cela ne faisait que quatre jours, mais que les spectateurs attendaient un massacre, ils ne voulaient pas de trente vainqueurs, juste trois ou quatre leurs suffisaient très bien. Au pire, une dizaine dans la dernière ligne droite. De plus, il fallait que le peuple ait peur, qu'il craigne l'Île.  
« Envoyez donc nos amis alors. Ils ont faim, très faim. »

Xxx

La nuit commençait, sans s'en rendre compte, tous les participants étaient regroupés dans un périmètre de quelques mètres.  
Ryder entendait des voix, heureux de retrouver des gens, il accourra puis se stoppa net.  
Kurt entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna rapidement et cria. Deux yeux jaunes le regardaient fixement, et en dessous de ces yeux jaunes, une mâchoire horriblement grande et qui semblait pouvoir casser un tronc d'arbre en deux. Il regarda Adam à côté de lui, ce dernier lui fit un sourire triste.  
« C'est l'heure Kurt. C'est l'heure du ménage. » Ils virent Hunter passer en courant, effrayé.  
La suite ne fut que cris, courses, batailles. Des êtres qui luttaient pour leur survie à la lueur du clair de lune.  
Le sang coula, jusqu'au matin quand un sifflet se fit entendre, rappelant les bêtes, ces animaux qui ressemblait à l'enfer, une musculature d'ours, une mâchoire de lion, la taille d'un tigre et la force d'un rhinocéros.

Xxx

Les spectateurs devant leurs télés étaient horrifiés, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, discernaient une ombre ici ou là, voyaient un corps chuter de temps en temps, retenant leurs souffles de savoir qui était-ce, pris malgré eux dans cette sensation morbide d'excitation, cette impatience.  
Dustin, lui, jubilait.  
Du sang, enfin.  
Il était juste un peu déçu, ses candidats n'étaient pas très bavard, et ils n'ont pas dit la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, c'était un des points cruciaux de l'Île. Punir ceux qui enfreignent la loi.  
_Ce n'est pas important, je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils sachent, pour que tout le monde le sache, je veux qu'ils me craignent, qu'ils me respectent._

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre pas fameux, vous pouvez critiquer :D ( tant que vous me mettez des reviews ! ) En tout cas, prochainement, on va plus voir les personnages "principaux" développés et en apprendre plus sur le monde actuelle et la guerre qu'il y a eu ! **

**J'attends vos commentaires/suggestions/questions/tomates/lama... ( rayez les mentions inutiles )**


	7. Jour 5

**Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! On va plus s'intéresser aux personnages maintenant, sur leurs passés, et leurs pensées ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ( les chapitres seront plus long que les précédents je pense ! :) )**

**Merci aux gens qui me laissent des reviews ( désolé si je vous ai pas répondu ! je le ferais à ce chapitre là promis !)**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un carnage.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qui pouvaient convenir pour décrire la scène qui se tenait devant les yeux des spectateurs. Les candidats avaient bataillés une bonne partie de la nuit, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les bêtes étaient parties, enfin.

Rachel s'essuya le front, elle était en sueur, quand elle avait vu les monstres se retirer, elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, relâchant toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle regarda ses bras, parsemés de multiples blessures, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ça, mais pas maintenant. Avant, il fallait qu'elle aille voir l'étendue des dégâts, et surtout, si son groupe était encore vivant, elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec eux, mais elle était attachée, c'était son problème, elle s'attachait trop vite.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, étouffant un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un vrai champ de bataille. Les branches cassés jonchés le sol, des traces de pas d'humains et de bêtes mélangés, et des traces de sang, beaucoup trop de sang à l'avis de Rachel. Retenant son envie de vomir, elle se força à avancer. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir ou trouver.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible, montrant sa faiblesse. Aucun son ne lui répondit. _Et si j'étais la dernière ?_ Cette pensée la fit frémir, tout son corps trembla, les larmes affluèrent.

« Non ! Non ! Tu ne faiblis pas ! Rachel Berry, tu te bouges et tu vas trouver des survivants ! » Se parler à voix haute la rassurait, elle secoua la tête et sécha ses larmes avec son bras, étalant du sang sur son visage.

Elle décida de suivre les traces aux sols. Après quelques minutes de marches, elle entendit un gémissement, elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son.

Quelqu'un était à terre, ce n'était pas quelqu'un du groupe de Rachel, elle s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit.

« Hey… Dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas effrayer la personne.

- Aides moi. » C'était un jeune homme, avec des sourcils triangulaires. Rachel se rappela l'avoir vu dans l'avion et l'avoir vu partir avec un autre groupe le premier jour.

« Je vais t'aider, tu as mal où ?

- A la jambe, la droite, mon genou. » Elle constata l'état de la blessure, le genou n'était pas ouvert, c'était déjà une bonne chose, elle essaya de déplacer lentement la jambe du garçon mais celui-ci poussa un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas cassé heureusement, j'arrive quand même à plier ton genou, mais je pense que tu as une bonne entorse, je vais t'aider à te relever. » Elle passa son bras sous le sien et l'aida à se lever, après quelques grimaces de parts et d'autres, ils étaient tous les deux debout.

« Au fait, moi c'est Rachel Berry.

- Blaine Anderson » Elle lui sourit, elle se sentait rassurée d'avoir trouvée quelqu'un de vivant, même s'il était presque aussi petit qu'elle et qu'il boitait comme un canard.

« Je vais essayer de trouver d'autres survivants. » Elle grimaça en prononçant ce mot, se rappelant la nuit dernière et les atrocités qu'elle avait vu. « Restes ici, ça ne sert à rien de te faire marcher pour le moment, reposes toi. » Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre.  
« Reviens vite » Entendit-elle avant de partir derrière un buisson.

Xxx

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou avoir peur, d'un côté, elle n'avait trouvé aucun corps ou aucun bout de corps, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autres survivants non plus, ils ne pouvaient pas qu'être tous les deux. Elle aurait trouvé des morts. Elle s'obstina donc et agrandit son périmètre de recherche de quelques mètres, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de peur de perdre le chemin pour qu'elle rejoigne Blaine. _C'est le dernier tour que je fais, après je vais avec lui.  
_  
Elle failli pousser un cri de joie quand elle vit Jesse, assit contre un tronc d'arbre. Il n'était pas seul, à côté de lui se trouver Sam, allongé mais vivant et une asiatique. Rachel courut vers eux.

« Jesse, Sam ! Vous êtes vivants !

- Rach' ! » Elle engouffra Jesse dans un câlin, et en fit de même pour Sam qui s'était redressé. Elle constata qu'ils étaient autant amochés qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers l'asiatique qui avait les yeux rouges et bouffies.

« Rachel Berry » Elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'autre jeune fille, cette dernière prit la main et murmura en retenant un sanglot.

« Tina Cohen-Chang »

Ils avaient rejoint Blaine qui commençait à s'inquiéter, seul dans la forêt. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rachel revenir avec Tina, il avait pris cette dernière dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« On est que ça ? Demanda Jesse.

- Pour l'instant oui. Répondit Rachel avec une moue triste. Je n'ai encore trouvé personne d'autre, pourtant je cherche depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais vu la violence de ce qui s'est passé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les gens se soient éloignés, surtout que je n'ai trouvé personne de mort non plus. » Jesse acquiesça. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé Rachel, et Sam aussi. Il s'était attaché à ce garçon un peu simplet mais tellement gentil et loyal.

« Je pense que nous devrions continuer à chercher les survivants, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes maintenant, il faut qu'on prouve qu'on est plus fort qu'eux. Mais avant ça, on a besoin de se soigner et de se reposer un peu, alors on va trouver un point d'eau et improviser un campement à côté. Sam, tu vas m'aider à déplacer Blaine, ensuite on te fera un bandage avec ce qu'on a » Tous approuvèrent les dires de Jesse et ils se mirent en route.

Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant leurs routes, et cela les inquiéta un peu. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un petit ruisseau et une clairière, c'était l'endroit parfait pour leur campement.

« Rach', c'est toi qui t'y connais le mieux en plantes, vas donc essayer d'en trouver des assez grandes pour qu'on puisse se faire des 'pansements' et si tu trouves des baies au passage, ne te prives pas » Rachel partit de suite, elle proposa à Tina de venir avec elle, la jeune asiatique, trop heureuse de se rendre utile accepta de suite et elles partirent donc, laissant les garçons entre eux.

Jesse regarda la blessure de Blaine, il ne savait pas trop comment soigner ça. Sam s'approcha à son tour, il évalua la gravité, bougea doucement la jambe et déclara.

« Je pense qu'une attelle suffira, comme l'a dit Rachel, tu as une entorse, dans une semaine, ce sera complètement guéri. Je vais aller te faire ça.  
- Merci Sam ! S'exclama Blaine, content d'être tombé sur des gens gentils.

- Comment tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Jesse, incrédule devant le savoir soudain de Sam.

- Colonies de vacances, avant la 'guerre' mais j'en garde de bonne chose » Sam n'attendit pas de réponse et alla chercher des branches pour confectionner l'attelle. Il n'aimait pas parler de la guerre, cette affreuse guerre qui avait anéanti les trois-quarts du monde et qui avait mis Dustin au pouvoir.

Il était certes petit quand elle s'était déroulée, mais il s'en rappellera toujours, dans ses pires cauchemars.

_Flashback : _

_ Une explosion.  
Des cris, des pleurs, des supplications. Sam se bouchait les oreilles dans son lit, dans la cave. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, tous ces gens dehors qui mourraient, il voulait juste dormir comme tous les enfants de dix ans. Il serrait sa peluche contre lui, il savait qu'il était trop grand pour dormir avec une peluche, mais elle le rassurait, c'était sa seule amie.  
Il entendit son petit-frère pleurait, il se leva à contre cœur et alla le rejoindre.  
« T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Chut. Chut » Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Son regard dériva sur le bras de Tim, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il avait perdu sa main droite pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient du supermarché.  
Depuis Sam détestait les bombes, il détestait les gens qui faisait la guerre, il détestait les soldats et surtout il détestait son père._

xxx

Brittany se réveilla. Elle avait mal.

Sa première pensée fut pour son chat, elle se demandait s'il la regardait à la télé, et s'il était inquiet pour elle. Elle voulut se lever mais elle sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Une fille. Une brune, aux cheveux noirs, à la peau métisse. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur moi ? _Elle essaya de se rappeler les événements de la veille, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, seuls quelques flash arrivaient à se dessiner. Les monstres et cette fille qu'elle avait vu se faire attaquer. Elle se rappelait. Elle avait vu cette fille se battre pour protéger son groupe, et elle avait aussi remarqué la bête qui allait l'attaquer dans le dos, alors Brittany n'avait pas réfléchi, elle ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup, elle préférait agir avec son cœur et son instinct. Et là, son instinct lui avait crié de plonger sur la bête. Elle l'avait fait, déviant le bond de la créature qui s'était alors pris un arbre avant de grogner de douleur.

Ensuite, elle ne souvenait pas du reste. Au moins, elle était vivante, et apparemment, la fille sur ces jambes aussi, vu qu'elle grognait dans son sommeil. Elle entendit un bruit pas loin d'elle et eut peur. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit que c'était les filles que la brune métisse protégeait.

« Les filles, elle est là ! Elle est vivante ! » Une autre brune s'approcha de Brittany. « Bonjour, moi c'est Marley, je t'ai vu cette nuit défendre Santana et nous par la même occasion, merci. » Marley et Santana. Brittany enregistrait les prénoms. Elle vit deux blondes arrivaient, l'une d'elle avait une grosse cicatrice sur la joue et l'autre boitillait.

« Je te présente Quinn et Kitty.

- Bon, on réveille Santana ?! Demanda Kitty.

- Je m'en occupe personnellement » Fit Quinn avec un sourire sadique. Elle s'approcha de la latina qui dormait encore et lui mit une gifle. Santana se réveilla en sursaut, aux aguets, prêts à en découdre.

« Qui m'a frappé ? Cria-t-elle aux trois filles en face d'elle.

- Moi. Fit Quinn en souriant. Tu gênais la mademoiselle derrière toi en dormant dessus. » Santana se retourna et aperçu alors Brittany, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire et Santana la trouva belle et naturelle.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvé cette nuit ? » Brittany acquiesça. « Alors j'ai une dette envers toi euh…

- Brittany.

- Brittany. Bon allez les glandus, ce n'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on se bouge et qu'on cherche à bouffer, ça creuse de vous protéger de votre incapacité à être efficace ! » Les filles commencèrent alors à partir, suivant Santana, Quinn râla, pour la forme, mais elle avait décidé de partir avec elles. Après la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, être seule ne l'enchantait plus, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Santana avait l'air d'être efficace au combat.

Santana se retourna et vit que Brittany ne bougeait pas, elle s'arrêta alors.

« Tu viens Brittany ?

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Fit Brittany, avec espoir.

- Évidemment ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais une dette envers toi et puis, on ne va pas te laisser là toute seule, et tu as l'air mieux que les loques que je me traîne. » Brittany sautilla alors de contentement et trottina pour rejoindre son nouveau groupe. Elle eut une pensée inquiète pour Rachel, Jesse, Finn, Sam et Sugar.

xxx

« Je vais avec Sam, on va chercher des survivants.

- Non Jesse. Fit Rachel, avec détermination.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Railla Jesse.

- Parce que tu vas rester ici pour protéger Blaine et Tina pendant que je vais aller chercher les possibles survivants avec Sam. Et avant que tu ne me contredises, tu sais que j'ai raison, je ne peux pas défendre le camp en cas d'attaque, toi si. Et j'ai confiance en Sam pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien pendant l'expédition. Sur ce, je vous laisse. » Rachel se retourna et prit le bras de Sam, le jeune blond se laissa faire et ils partirent du camp, laissant un Jesse pantois et admiratif. Il pensait qu'il allait être le leader, mais il s'était trompé, c'était ce petit bout de femme qui allait les diriger.

Rachel, toujours accroché à Sam, marchait d'un pas dynamique dans la forêt, elle espérait vraiment trouver de nouveaux survivants et surtout de ne pas voir de morts.

« Rach', faut qu'on retrouve Sugar je pense. Fit Sam, pensif.

- Oui et d'autres aussi.

- Mais surtout Sugar. » Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam voulait absolument Sugar, elle fronça les sourcils et reprit.

« Pourquoi Sugar absolument.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Jesse qui m'a demandé de retrouver Sugar en priorité, je crois qu'il est inquiet pour elle, elle était encore dans l'inconscience quand les bêtes nous ont attaqué. J'ai juste vu Finn la prendre et l'emmener en courant, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis, ainsi que Brittany.

- J'espère aussi Sam.

- Et tu as vraiment confiance en moi pour te protéger ?

- Évidemment, pourquoi cette question ?

- Car cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas fait confiance. » Rachel fut prise au dépourvu et ne sut que répondre. Elle lui serra le bras dans un signe de réconfort et il lui fit un petit sourire.

xxx

Puck souffrait énormément, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

Il voulut bouger mais une masse au dessus de lui l'en empêchait. C'était Brody. Mort. Puck fit une grimace de dégoût, il le poussa pour pouvoir se relever. Il était couvert de sang, il ne savait pas si c'était le sien ou celui de l'autre garçon.

« Désolé mec. » Murmura-t-il à Brody en lui fermant les yeux. Il aurait aimé l'enterrer mais il savait que des membres du gouvernement allaient venir le chercher pour qu'il ai des funérailles chez lui avec sa famille. C'était un des rares points positifs de ce foutu Dustin.

Il détourna le regard de Brody, il devait aller chercher son demi-frère.

« Jake ?! » Pas de réponse. Ça aurait été trop facile. Il eut une petite pensée pour Sebastian, il l'avait libérer de ses liens avant que le combat ne commence, il ne voulait pas sa mort.

« Sebastian ? Jake ? Quelqu'un ? » Seul le vide lui répondit. Il frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'il était seul sur l'Île et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il se décida à avancer.

Il marcha quelque temps, seul, avant de trébucher sur une chaussure. _Sur une chaussure ? _Il ramassa la chaussure, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle était vide, et que le pied allant avec n'était pas rester dedans.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Il entendit un gémissement, prit de panique, pensant à son frère, il courut vers la source du bruit pour découvrir Artie, gisant au sol, la main sur son abdomen, du sang qui coulait abondamment autour de lui.

« Hé Mec, ça va ?

- S'il te plaît. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, sa respiration était saccadé et son corps secoué par des soubresauts. Puck comprit, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, à part le soulager. Il sortit donc son couteau de sa poche arrière, regarda une dernière fois ce jeune garçon handicapé, qui était condamné d'avance à mourir ici.

« Je suis désolé pour toi mec, je te vengerais de ces fils de putes un jour, promis. » Artie le regarda avec reconnaissance puis sentit la lame dans sa gorge, un coup net et précis, sa respiration s'arrêta et il continua à fixer Puck avec un regard vide.

Puck lui ferma ses yeux à lui aussi et marcha loin, rapidement, il venait de tuer un homme, pire, un garçon de son âge, il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire un jour. Il sentit les larmes venir, mais il les refoula, il était un homme, il devait retrouver son frère et les sortir de cette Île, il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant.

Xxx

Sue fit un sourire carnassier, un de ces sourires qui signifiait qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire. » L'ingénieur à ses côtés hocha la tête et il coupa la scène de Puck et Artie, ne laissant que le moment ou le jeune homme tranchait la gorge de l'autre, enlevant toute l'humanité de cette action pour n'en garder que la forme bestiale.

Puck était devenu un monstre pour le monde entier.

xxx

Mike marchait. Il avait récupérer un jeune homme sur son chemin. Le jeune frère de l'autre grand. Il le portait sur son épaule, enfin, il essayait. C'était un sacré morceau quand même, bien loin du poids d'Artie.

Il essayait de s'enlever les images horribles de la nuit dernière en tête. Il avait vu Mercedes se faire tuer. Se faire manger par ces bestioles horrible. Il n'avait pu rien faire et il s'en voulait, il avait encore perdu quelqu'un.

Il avait aussi croisé deux jeunes garçons, morts eux aussi. Un blond et un brun, Jeff et Nick. Il avait vomi de dégoût devant les corps charcutés, puis il avait pleuré. Et il s'était relevé, le regard dur, il avait décidé qu'il survivrait, coûte que coûte, et qu'il irait s'excuser à la famille de Mercedes, à la famille de Lauren et même celle de Wade, et pour finir, il irait mettre un poing dans la figure de tous ceux qui étaient derrière cette Île.

C'est donc avec cette détermination farouche qu'il continuait à marcher avec Jake sur ses épaules et il lança un regard derrière, Finn et Sugar sur ses talons. Finn portant une Sugar toujours inconsciente et plus pale que jamais.

Ils croisèrent Kurt, Ryder et Adam un peu plus loin, et après quelques mots échangés, ils décidèrent de reprendre la route ensemble, en cherchant d'autres potentiels survivants.

Kurt et Adam furent beaucoup touchés quand ils apprirent la mort de leurs deux amis, ils avaient vu Chandlers mourir lui aussi.

Kurt se rappela des derniers mots du jeune homme.

« Tu sais Kurt, je suis un meurtrier, je mérite de mourir. J'ai tué mon grand père, et je ne m'en veux même pas, ce salopard frappait ma mère, il allait la tuer, il fallait faire un choix, je l'ai fait, dis à ma mère que je l'aime veux tu. » Il avait mit toute son énergie dans cette confidence.

Xxx

Hunter bouillonnait de rage, il n'avait plus d'arme, plus de provision et plus de chemise. Il était blessé et seul, mais au moins il était vivant.

Il frappa contre un tronc d'arbre, il détestait cette Île, il détestait ces pauvres gens avec lui sur cette Île, ces gens inutiles et tellement moins bien que lui.

Il trouva Sebastian, inconscient sur le sol, une blessure à la tête qui avait besoin d'être couverte. Il le regarda sans une once de pitié, lui prit sa chemise et s'en alla.

Hunter n'en avait rien à faire des autres, c'était pour cela qu'il était sur l'Île.

* * *

**Voilà des nouveaux groupes ! Pour que tout soit plus claire, voici la liste des gens morts pour le moment : Lauren/ Azimio/ Karofsky/ Unique/ Artie/ Brody/ Mercedes/ Jeff/ Nick/ Chandlers.**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :)**

**Sinon je vous invite à venir voir mon autre projet : Glee, Une fanfic pas comme les autres ! C'est une fic interactive et je pense que ça peut-être sympa ! Alors n'hésitez plus à aller voir et à me laisser vos avis !**


End file.
